


Vegas

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [74]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Let's go to Vegas."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on august 8th, 2019

“Let’s go to Vegas.”

Alex rubbed his eyes, shielding the sun away as he reluctantly forced himself awake. Michael was laying on top of him with his chin propped his chest. He was smiling way too vibrantly for whatever o'clock in the morning.

“Huh?”

“Let’s go to Vegas,” Michael repeated, moving just enough to press a sweet kiss to Alex’s chest.

“Vegas? Why?”

“I wanna get married.”

Alright, that’s one way to wake someone up.

“You just wanna get married? Didn’t bother asking?” Alex chuckled, digging the sleep out of his eyes. Michael moved closer, peppering kisses all over before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Marry me. Come to Vegas with me and marry me and make me the luckiest man in the whole world. I’m tired of fucking around, I want you forever,” Michael gushed, fiddling with Alex’s hair and pressing more kisses to his cheeks.

“Oh yeah, and where’d this come from?” Alex asked, cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply. He had to push down the giddy feeling he had ripping through him. It was one hell of a way to be woken up.

“Its not really that new. I’ve been looking at rings to propose, but I just… When have we ever wanted to be super public? If I propose to you like that, the Isobel’s gonna force us into a big wedding and I don’t want that and I know you don’t. I just want you and me and forever. So I was thinking we could elope,” Michael said, his fingers tapping out a silent melody against Alex’s collarbone. And, honestly, it sounded good. Better than good.

Perfect.

“Alright, let’s go to Vegas.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
